Schuylar Fray meet Eric Nothrman
by Luna the dark winged angel
Summary: Discontinued! Might be remade!
1. Chapter 1

"Sky! Darling, where here?" said an obnoxious that was coated with overly fake sweetness in her voice that I detest that belonged to my stepmother, Mary.

I roll my eyes as I look outside the car window as I look at the white church that we are now going to and be in a sit in or something, I usually tone out when my stepmother talks.

"I could see that." I reply to her dryly as I got my Nightmare Before Christmas bag and got out of the car.

"Sky, don't talk to your mother like that" My dad, Adrian said as he got out the car with cruella deville herself, my stepmother.

Ever since Adrian met Mary, the saint he been under her spell. Do anything she ask and even suggesting that I call her mom which is never going to happen, but the old man wont give up in slightest for his sweet Mary. When Mary told my father that she think I need a little God and color other than black that they toke to me to this place. I look at the place with disgust, this is not a church it's a cult by the look of it.

" Welcome!" Shouted a voice.

I look to find a man dress in all white that held a cocky smile as he look at us with a women dress in all pink next to him that held a small smile.

" Oh, God." I grumbled.

"Sky, behave!" Mary hiss at me.

I got to give her props the girl his guts, nobody ever spoken to me like that in fear that I will curse them or send them to the pits of hell.

"Hello, Steve." Mary said sweetly that I mentally gagged.

"Oh, hello Mary. It's nice to see you again." Steve said as he walks up to us.

"You too. This is my husband Adrian Fray and my…daughter Schuyler Fray."

Steve's smile became tense as he looks at me. I wouldn't blame him somebody who was anti vampire he was about to let somebody that look like one in his church. I raise an eyebrow up in amusement at his discomfort. Steve broke his gaze at me and look at my father with a less tense expression but he still look wary at me.

" Hello, my name is Steve Newlin." Steve said as he shook my father's hand but then look over his shoulder at the women slightly behind him. " And this is my wife, Sarah Newlin."

"Nice to meet you. Schuyler…what a nice outfit you are wearing and did you dye your hair?" Sarah said trying to sound curious.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Wearing black is something against the law or something or is it frown abound here. And I didn't dye my hair it is naturally white, I'm albino if you must know. Are we done with this greeting I would like to go in." I said getting quit piss off.

"Sky!" Mary and Adrian hiss at me angrily.

I just stare at them blankly.

"Well." I prompted indicating the building.

I sigh as they didn't move and kept on glaring at me but I just push my way through into the building ignoring the strange looks I was getting. What have I got myself into now.


	2. Chapter 2

I look around the church getting frustrated with this church. All these damn rooms and not one fucking bathroom. I sigh trying to calm myself before I set this blazing church on fire.

"Sky? There u are!" said a voice that I recognize as Adrian.

I turn to look at him with an exasperated sigh, if he wants to talk about earlier he got another thing coming.

"What Dad? If you want to yell at me about earlier, can it wait I'm trying to find the bathroom?" I said as I gaze at him now noticing Mary is not glue to his side.

I wonder where she is, properly up Steve Newlin's ass kissing up. I guess Adrian notice my curious expression as he smile at me gently with a love sick expression that make him look far away in thoughts.

"Your mother is talking to Steve Newlin and Sarah about this big event tonight." Adrian said to me but then he got a serious expression all of a sudden "And I suspect you act on your best behavior."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Sure, sure." I said off handling.

Adrian closes his eyes as he grinds his teeth in a matter that show that he was getting angry with me.

"Sky, I mean it." Adrian said lowly trying to get his point across without saying much words.

"Please, I'm not going to do anything. You make me seem like a menace." I said jokingly knowing that exactly what I was one or a pain in the ass.

Adrian sighs and smiles lightly at me as he lightly turns me toward a door in the hallway.

"That's the bathroom." Adrian said with a laugh.

I blush as I heard Adrian chuckled as I went into the bathroom and I lock it behind me incase any body might disturbed me. I sigh as I look at the bathroom mirror and stare at the girl that was staring right back at me. The girl is stunning that look more of a young adult then a eighteen year old with her heart shape face that is framed with beautiful full to the middle of her make white hair. Light blue eyes that look just like the ocean that is exotic with her pale complexion. Tall at least 5,5 and with a slim slightly athletic body with curves all in the right places. She seem almost perfect but it was tainted behind deep in her eyes they seem hunted but they are hidden well under her stoic and somewhat mischievous expression on her face. The girl seem a mystery even to herself.

I sigh as I fretted over my hair and brush off the imaginary dust on my black dress. My dress is what I adore, Adrian's wife a long time ago gave it to me. I always knew that she know that I wasn't her daughter but she love me anyway and never question of my presence just love me a way a mother should. What my mother should of love me all those years ago. It was simple but it show off my dark edge in a way and show off a little of my silky skin. It was black with thin straps and it was tight around my chest and stomach then it loosens up and is hanging freely to above my knees. It was silky and fit me nicely that it seem just made for me, I wore black up to my ankle, black biker jacket that fit me nicely. I smile as I smooth my light red lipstick on my lips making it sure that I don't have any smears.

"Make sure he doesn't get away and stay in that room." I heard a voice right outside of the bathroom door.

I quietly put my ear against the door, curiosity getting the best of me. I open the door a little and peak to see Steve Newlin and some big guys that I seen around the church a front of the door.

"Keep a close eye on Sky, I don't particularly trust her. I don't know what she up to but I don't want her to know about the bloodsucker or her father for that matter." Steve said sternly as he glare at the guys to get his point across.

They nodded silently before they make their leave only leaving Steve by himself. He suddenly looks my way and I stifled a gasp as I jerk a way from the door making sure I made no sound at all. I knew this Church was nothing but a cult against vampires, who give them a right to hold vampires against their will. I heard his foots steps coming toward my door I practically held my breath as I squeeze myself closer between the wall and the door. He opens the door a little as he step into the bathroom. I will myself to keep quiet all the while my mind was full of curses shouting toward him. Steve quickly left the bathroom and I let out a breath as I move away from the bathroom door and quickly head to the door Steve the bastard was standing affront of. I place my ear seeing if I could hear anybody in there but it was a wasted attempt.

"Come in, child. I could hear your heartbeat though it's quite faster and stronger than a human." Said a voice that was full deep sadness and dullness that I never really heard in a person's voice before except…my own a long time ago.

I slowly open the door and lightly close the door behind me in the same matter as I look at the vampire in front of me. He seem so young but you could tell behind his eyes that they are eyes that is way beyond his years that seem have seen way more than he should have or more like want.

"Hello, child." The vampire greeted me quietly but it was strong voice.

I click my tongue as I look at him with a mock glare, I can't seem to really glare at him.

"I'm not a child! I'm properly older than you." I said arrogantly as I place my bag on the table before sitting myself on it facing him.

He smirks in amusement as he regarded me.

"I highly doubt that." He said confidently.

I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maturity is regarded by years you live but how wise you are or something like that." I said off handling.

He chuckled as he smiles at me a dazzling smile.

"Yes that may be right but that still making me older than you." He said amusingly.

I smile at him as I lazily swing my legs a little and lean back on my hands as I look at him.

"My name's Schuylar but call me Sky." I said.

"Godric." He said politely as he nodded his head at me in greeting.

"Nice name. Now, Godric what are you doing here?"

He lifted his eyebrow in question.

"Simple I came here to die." Godric said simply as he steady look at me.

"Why here?" I ask quietly.

Why would he want to die so violently around so much people that hate him because of what he is when he could die in such a different way? He looks at me in surprise.

"What you mean?" Godric ask me curious.

"I understand that you want to die and as I could tell you live a very long life and was force to do so, am I'm right?" I ask him quietly before he nodded at my conclusion. "And I know the need to leave this place cause you feel you did all you could do, you have no purpose anymore and you feel the need to die, but why this way? Where there is all hatred and anger here. How could you die in such a way?"

Godric smile at me beautifully but it was tainted by his eyes they were still haunted with misery was still there and I think it will properly never really leave unless he find a reason to live or finally part from this place.

"I was wrong." Godric said as he toke my hand before lightly kissing it at the knuckles in a form of gratitude.

"Really?" I ask lightly as I hold into the hand of my new friend.

"You are way older than me."

I laugh lightly as I smile at him.

"Well, I told you that already, didn't I?" I teased lightly but all of a sudden Godric became ridged.

I look up at him to find him glaring at something or someone behind me. And then I heard him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Said a voice full of malice a voice I knew very well.

I look to see Steve Newlin himself glaring at us with a sarcastic grin plaster on his face. Well,shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Godric quickly got me off the table and protectively in his arms as he glare at Steve Newlin. I glare at him that evil bastard. How could he call himself the follower of God when he is killing his own children? Steve gaze harden as he look at me.

"Mary and your father will be upset that they are raising a fangbangger." Steve said lowly.

What he call me? I saw red with anger it was consuming me. I didn't even know if I lung at Steve with inhuman strength. All I could see is red just imagining his life less body on the floor cover in blood with me as the cause of it. I let the anger get the best of me, let it control me.

"Sky, calm yourself!" I heard Godric yell in great difficulty.

He was trying to hold me to him in attempt in not to go after Steve who was back up against the wall but had his goons with him for protection. Hah, I could take them all.

"I kill you!" I yell to Steve as I glare at him.

Godric tighten his arms around me but I stop fighting him and just went limp in his arms. I felt the anger lessen but it was still there. I felt Godric hold me to him with ease as I calm myself down. I couldn't afford to hurt Godric in my rage, I lost so many friends because of that.

" Let them take you, Sky. All will be well, you wont be harm." Godric whisper to me as he lightly let go of me, making sure I didn't fell.

He push me toward them at Steve goons happily toke my arms in their grips. I look at Godric, worry for him. He couldn't let them kill him, not like this. He misinterprets my worry gaze.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Godric said softly.

I shook my head as I struggle against the men as they try to get me through the door so they can take me away from Godric.

"Its not me that I'm worry about." I said to him.

I saw Godric face softens before they got me through the door and toward the basement with Steve close behind. They had to carry me cause I try to go after Steve yelling at him, daring him to hurt my friend so I could go after his sorry ass. Steve laughs as the big guys that were getting quite frustrated with me drop me hard on the floor in a cell. They close the cell door and I glare at Steve as he smirks at me arrogantly.

"I swear to God if you hurt him I will tear you all limb to limb making you beg for mercy." I threaten him.

"Demon spawn! You will not say Gods name when you follow the path of the devil." Steve hiss to me, as he got closer to the bars where I stand.

"You will not call me the demon when you are killing mercilessly. You are not a follower of God, you are just a fake."

"I'm doing this for God, for Gods power-!"

"No your not, you doing this for yourself."

He glares at me with so much hatred and anger that he literally shook with anticipation in hurting me I could see it in his eyes. I smirk.

"You shouldn't judge me you are not God." Steve hiss at me as he slowly backs away from me.

" And neither are you." I told him before I saw his whole frame disappears from my vision.

"Who are you?" ask a voice a feminine voice that held a certain sweetness to it.

I look to find a woman properly in her early twenties she held a certain strength not physically but mentally which is strange cause she also have an innocent aura around her with her blond hair and blue eyes. I cross my arms across my chest as I look at her.

"What are you doing here Blondie? You seem like those goodie girly church going but secretly in a cult girls upstairs?" I ask at of pure curiosity.

She giggles at me before she looks at me with a smile but she held curiosity behind her eyes.

"No far from it actually, my boyfriend is a vampire. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She said as she looks at me expectably.

She properly wants me to introduce myself.

"Sky Fray." I said as I notice a guy in the corner.

He look ragged and in the middle of hysterics as he mumbled to himself.

"You know the first sign of insanity is when you talk to your self." I told him just for him to shut up.

He ignored me as he kept mumbling to himself now rocking back and forth slowly. Sookie glare at him before turning to me.

"Don't pay him any attention, Sky." Sookie said as she smiles at me.

" Don't worry I'm not." I said as I made my self a seat by the cell door.

Sookie follow suit.

"Sky, what are you?" Sookie suddenly blurted out.

I look at her surprise at her out burst. What a strange girl she is.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean I cant read your mind at all. That only happens with vampires." Sookie explain as she looks at me with awe and curiosity as she looks at me.

"You're a telepath."

"Yes."

I smile at her. She is a strange girl but interesting.

"Sky, you didn't answer my question." Sookie told me.

"I'm a lot of things, Sookie, but regardless of what Steve said I'm no demon." I told her

I remember in my time all the names I got from the humans that known of my race. Guardian, Angle, and protector, the list goes on but they never really got the right name for my kind. We didn't really have a name for us but we were no Angles, we have faults like my anger and me and sometimes we are not all good. We were never the higher race or demigods' people once thought of us. No matter what anybody says we are all the same, every race that seems different to the other race is not in a sense. We all have faults.

Sookie smile at me as she regards my answer no matter how little the information was.

"I know your are not a demon, Sky." Sookie said as she throws her arm around my shoulders in a light hug.

I tense up a little at the small hug. I never really was touch not even from my own mother. I only got use to Adrian's late wife's affection but I never really got it from strangers but it was strangely comforting. I ease my tension only to tense right back up as I heard the cell door being open.


	4. Chapter 4

I jump onto my feet ready to defend my new friend. But what came through the door caught me off guard something I have never happen to me before. The man before me was gorgeous in a sexual and dangerous kind of way that left me speechless and a little wet from his stare. This man just scream fuck me with his strong facial features that was framed with short blond hair. Blue piercing eyes that stare at me with such intensity that I couldn't look away. Pale complexion that made his features stand out in a dark way that made him seems different, nonhuman. Tall at least six feet that didn't seem awkward on him cause he was lean and have just the right amount of muscles. He was dark, he was gorgeous, and he was a vampire.

I blush at his stare something I have never done cause of a man but I never waver from his gaze.

"Eric!" Sookie suddenly cried out as she made her way to us oblivious of our moment or whatever that was.

Eric looks at Sookie for a second before looking at me with his intense eyes.

"Sookie, who is your friend?" Eric asks not even glancing at her.

I click my tongue that usually annoyed people that was honored with my presence.

"That friend is right here and if you really want to know you could just ask me." I said as I raise one of my eyebrows at him in a challenging way.

Eric's eyes lit up with amusement as he regarded me.

"Then what is your name?" Eric asks with amusement lace in his voice.

I narrow my eyes at him debating if I should tell him. I didn't like at how he was teasing me or the feeling he was giving me especially, I never felt it before and it…scares me. I sigh as I look at him.

"Sky Fray." I said simply but then I realize our situation I didn't think we should wait around for Steve the bastard to come and greet us. "Are we done with this conversation? I like to get out of this hell hole and save Godric."

Eric eyes tighten when I mention Godric as if he was suspicious of me about me knowing him.

"How do you know Godric?" Eric asks me he voice going as a growled as he regarded me in a protective way.

I roll my eyes at him.

"I met him obviously. I wouldn't be here if I was against you guys and with Steve the bastard." I said irritated that you could properly tell because it was seeping through my voice.

Sookie suddenly giggle at my comment but quickly somber up as she look at Eric who was less tense but look at me with a curious expression.

"Sookie, can you hear her mind?" Eric suddenly asks.

Sookie shook her head no as she look at the two of us worriedly, trying to figure out what is going on. Pssh tough luck Sookie I don't even know what's going on.

"What are you? I can hear your heartbeat and the blood flowing through you veins but I can't smell it at all." Eric said as he took a step toward me with a look of slight fascination.

I sigh in frustrations before I push my way pass him a little harshly but he didn't move at all but glare at me as I glare at him.

"Move out of my way, this is not the time to discuss you need to pay attention and save Godric." I hiss at him.

His eyes widen finally getting the damn picture. He quickly walks out of the cell with Sookie and me right along with him. I didn't pay attention to the man that we were grace with in the cell cries as he scrambled to get out of the cell but he kept his distance from us. Every now and then I would look at Eric and notice his eyes on me before quickly looking away.

The church was in chaos and I was guessing it was all because of Eric and the other vampires that came to get Godric. I smirk at the scream of distress and terror of the people of the fellowship of sun. They deserve to feel what the vampires had felt when they kill them, tortured them. I look around for any sign of Godric, I felt so desperate to find Godric even though I haven't known him long he somehow became my best friend and I don't really had a friend nerveless a best friend before and I be damn if I let Steve Newlin to take him away from me. I close my eyes letting the surroundings disappear from my mind and only concentrate of the scent of Godric, the scent of his soul. No matter the legends or what people like Steve Newlin say vampires do have souls even if its a dark soul full of evil and death its still there to tell you that they are indeed a being. The scent of a soul is different of a scent of there actual skin. My people long ago were thought to heighten their senses in order to find a being like myself that barely have a scent. A scent of a soul is heavenly and also repulsing it is depending of the soul and I quickly caught Godric it was strong scent of the woods and mint a strange combination but I smell delightful in its own way, Godric's way.

I quickly follow the way the scent is leading me to but I quickly was stop at my attempt to find him by a firm hand that grab my arm that stop me in my tracks. I look to find a very piss off vampire and his name ladies and gentlemen is Eric. Well if looks can kill is all I could think as I look at Eric.

"What the hell are you going?" Eric hiss at me.

I quickly shrugged his hand off of me as I glare at him.

"I'm going to save Godric, I didn't know I needed permission to do so." I hiss at him careful in not to draw attention to us.

" And how would you know where he is?"

I hesitated for a moment. I dint know what to tell him, I never told people of what I am or the secrets of my people. I always kept it a secret and it became a habit in a sense but never the less I couldn't give him the full explanation now it took too much time, time we don't necessarily have.

"I would have to take a rain check on that explanation on how I know but I do know where he is and you have to let me go to him." I said desperation seeping through my voice.

Time was running out and I don't know how much time we had left to save Godric. Eric looks at me his expression unreadable but he sigh with defeat.

"Fine! Lead the way." Eric sighs as he looks at me warily.

"No, you cant." I said steadily.

"What?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"You need to find Steve Newlin and stop him, I know he is not with Godric at the moment since I didn't sense his scent with Godric. But you have to get Steve and make sure he never finds Godric so I could get him out of here."

Eric narrowed his eyes at me.

" That is most ridiculous idea I have ever heard." Eric said.

I glare at him in annoyance this piece of sex is starting to get on my nerves.

"Well I don't see you having any ideas." I hiss at him.

Eric suddenly growl in annoyance as he glares at me.

"Fine! Get kill!" Eric hiss.

"Fine!" I hiss before I turn on my heal and ran down the hall.

I let my senses take over and let it lead me to Godric. I don't know how long I have been running or if anybody saw me I was too focus on Godric and …Eric. Even though he infuriated me to no end I didn't want him to get her never the less kill I don't know what will happen to me if something like that happen to him. Oh God, am I'm falling for him?

My question was unanswered because I realize I was suddenly affronted of a door that I could smell Godric scent in. I quickly open the door to find him in some sort of balcony of the church that gave you the full view of the main room of the church.

"Godric?" I call quietly to him since he seems absorbed in whatever was below.

I quietly close the door behind me before I walk up to my friend that haven't move or acknowledge me since I arrived. I lightly touch his shoulder as I look down below to find some people and vampires that seem tense as they look at the people that were in the center of this all. Eric with his hand over a neck, Steve Newlin's neck.

"He sure look angry…you seem to know him, is that his only look?" I ask curious.

Godric laugh as he looks at me with a small smile at me.

"You sure are a unique one, Sky." Godric said.

I smile at him before I suddenly hug him surprising him as well as myself.

"I'm glad your okay." I whisper awkwardly as I let him go of our embrace.

Godric look at me with a soft expression before he lightly touches my cheek.

"In all my years I never really met someone quit like you. Believe it our not I consider you a friend." Godric said honestly.

"I consider you a friend too, my best friend."

Suddenly there came screams from below and I quickly look to find more vampires, more vicious vampires that were attacking the humans. Now I may think this was coming to them but nothing like this. I may be rude and have a dark look on things but I'm not sadistic.

"Eric! Stop this!" I yell at Eric.

Eric looks at me startle and his eyes for a brief second show something like relief before it vanish from his face. I look at him not able to look away from his gaze, everything seem to fade in the background.

"Silence!" somebody suddenly yell with strong authority that made everybody suddenly stop in his or her tracks.

I look to find Godric on the ledge as he look down at all the people with a stern expression as he regarded everybody and all the vampires look away from his gaze even Eric as if they were a child being scorn by their parents. I look at Steve Newlin who was so surprisingly glaring at me. I cross my eyes at him before I smirk at him sly happy that his plans in destroying Godric going sour.

"We will not fight them. We are no better than them if I we do, there is a possibility that we could live in peace." Godric announce to his people.

After that said all hell broke through.


	5. Chapter 5

I look in horror as everybody was in chaos they were acting mad but it all stopped as Godric growled dangerously and loudly. Everybody look at him, the vampires in shame as they look at him knowing they acted in a way that Godric did not approved right now.

"Get a hold of yourself, we are not monsters!" Godric voice ranged out around the church.

"Monsters! That's what you are, sub humans that follow the path of the devil." Steve suddenly shouted in raged.

" What makes you think just because they are not like yourself that they are monsters?" I yell toward him ignoring every body else except Steve.

The audacity of this man, I never met such an ignorant man in my life. I had enough of this bastard's words and somebody needs to knock some sense in him and that person has to be me. I jump off the balcony ignoring Godric's warning and people astonishment as I landed gracefully on the ground. I calmly walk toward Steve who was staring at me with anger but I could see it clearly almost smell it on him…he was afraid of me.

"You think just because someone is different, that they don't follow your ridiculous views that they follow Satan's path or that they are monsters." I said as I watch him take this in as he stand up to me with defiance in his gaze as he stares at me.

"Yes, vampires are not gods creatures but his enemy. They are monsters!" Steve yells.

"Vampires were once God's creature Steve and they still are his children, you can't speak for God."

I stop in front of him as I stare him down, Steve hatred for me was growing I could see it in his eyes as he look at me his soul stink I could sense it, it smell like overflowing smells that I couldn't even name there was so many that sent only belongs to beings that gone truly mad that there is no going back for them. He has truly gone insane.

"I am Gods speaker, I am his child unlike you and these Vampires and their whores." Steve hiss.

I knew he was talking about Sookie and I felt raw anger, as I knew he was talking about my friends. I grabbed his throat with my hand effortlessly as I made him go off the ground a little bit. My power was flowing around me like crazy with a killing intent for Steve the bastard.

"Sky!" I heard Godric and Eric yell in astonishment.

"Sky! Let him go!" Sookie yell.

I ignore everybody, as I look Steve in the eyes, I wasn't going to kill him. Despite what he says I'm not a killer, a monster. But I could frighten him a little, there's no harm in that.

"They are not the monsters, they are not killing an innocent being because they have a sick vendetta against them. Newsflash, asshole you are a the monster." I hiss as I squeeze my grip on his neck a little.

Steve tries to get my grip off his neck as he was gasping for breath but it was no point, I wouldn't budge.

"What are you?" Steve said in a raspy gasp.

Oops, taking away too much of his air. I throw him onto the ground by the vampires that hiss and growl at him as they glare at him by their feet. Steve looks like he was going to take a shit right there as he scrambled away from them. If this wasn't a serious situation and I wasn't so mad I would of laugh my ass off. I took deep breaths as I felt myself calm down and my power was under my control.

"Godric, I said what I wanted to say. It's all yours." I told him as I move my way next to Sookie that was unfortunaly next to Eric.

I look at Eric as I stand next to him to find him staring at me and even when I caught him he still didn't look away, it was beginning to piss me off.

"What?" I hiss at him.

"What are you?" He asks as he lean toward me looking at me intently.

"Is this really the time for this? Maybe I will tell you when this is all over."

"You will."

I glare at him and he smirk in a sexual way as he look at me. God, this man is one sexy man. I look away from him and focus on Godric but I was aware that he chuckled quiet husky and it turn me on. Damn it! Even Sookie was looking at me with curiosity and astonishment. Really people?

" You could see that Steve Newlin views are wrong. What we perceive and what we do to each other is wrong. If you wish to follow him you may but we will not stoop to his level and we would not back down from you when provoke. All we want is peace between us and I bet many of you want as well. If you want to follow him you could stay here and who doesn't could leave here." Godric said with calmness and authority that it some what amaze me.

I smirk at him, he truly is a leader.

People started walking out of the church, vampires and humans alike but some very few decided to stay.

"Come on." Eric said impatiently as he grasp my arm practically dragging me out the church.

I glare at the back of his head and I could hear Sookie behind me snickering at his antics. Good thing one of us is amuse. I shook off his grasp on my arm, which was a little difficult since he decided to tighten it a little when I began to try to get out of his grasp but I manage.

"I could walk on my own, thank you. There no need to man handle me, I'm not a child." I hiss at him as he turns to me with that infuriating smirk of his.

"I could see that." Eric said huskily as he eye my figure.

I roll my eyes at him, but I smirk at him that properly radiates mischief as I look at him in the eyes.

"Really? I'm sorry but I can't say the same about you." I said seductively.

I smile as he glares at me.

"I don't think is wise of you to provoke me, Sky. You might get harm." Eric hiss.

"I never was much for being scare, but good try though." I said sarcastically as I move around him trying to get pass his rather large frame.

Eric wouldn't let me through and I glare up at him as he leers down at me.

"Move." I hiss.

Eric chuckled at me as I glare at him.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" Eric asks as he lean down toward me.

I smirk at him dangerously.

"You have no idea, Eric Norman." I said, as I look at him in his amazing blue eyes.

_Amazing blue eyes? What the hell is wrong with you, Sky? There is nothing amazing about his eyes, get a hold of yourself! _

"Sky!" Screech a voice that sounded like nails scratching a black board that could only belong to one person and one person only.

I turn around to find the only one could have that obnoxious voice…my stepmother.


	6. Chapter 6

I look at my stepmother as she was at Steve side trying to help him up almost hovering over him with…my father at her side.

"Sky." He whispers to me.

His face was expressionless but it hardens as he looks at Eric that was behind me, too close to his comfort.

"What are you doing?" my stepmother screech as she look at me with rage.

I shrugged my shoulders only getting her more upset at my nonchalant attitude.

"Leaving this hell hole." I said honestly as I look at her directly in the eyes, daring her to sway my decision.

"Sky! This is a place of God you will not talk like that in here." She hisses at me as she stood up to glare at me fully.

"This is not a place of God! I know that God will never treat any creature the way you treat these vampires. You and Steve are only using God as a cover for your sick vendetta against these Vampires."

"See, Adrian!"

She looks at my father with a wild look in her eyes as she smiles triumphantly at him. My father looks at her his face hardening by the seconds.

"I told you she would turn like this, a embarrassment, a shame, a fangbanger!" She screeches.

I took deep breaths trying not to let my anger the best of me even though I am more than gladly like to put this bitch in her place but I have to have a level head, I cant think straight when I let my anger get the best of me I could hurt somebody that I have no intentions of hurting, like my father.

"I'm not a fangbanger, asshole." I hiss,

"Sky, don't call your mother that." Adrian hiss at me.

"She is not my mother! Stop calling her that, my mother is dead! She could never be my mother!"

I glare at them both as my father slowly walks up to me with anger in his eyes that I never seen before or ever directed toward me but I stood my ground.

I glare at him as he stood in front of me.

"Sky…is this your decision to follow theses creatures of the devil?" Adrian said calmly but I know he was shaking with anger I could smell it clearly.

"Really father? I never thought that will ever come through your mouth…your turning into those hateful people, like Mary." I said calmly knowing that's the tipping point for my fathers to remain stoic but it needed to be said.

"Shut up!"

I felt my head go to the side because of the blow his hand made with my cheek. I heard a furious growl as a strong arm came around my middle and push me back to a hard chest. I could practically feel his growl coming from his chest. I look up at Eric to find him glaring at my father intensely, I never thought he will stand up for me so strongly that he be protective of me even though I don't need it but it is I nice feeling to feel like somebody care for your well being. I kiss Eric on the base of his neck lightly, he look down at me with anger swirling in his eyes but there was also lust that was beginning to dominated over the anger.

"Relax, will you. I'm fine, no need to go beast, okay?" I said in a teasing matter as I got out of his strong embrace.

I look at my father to find him glaring at me that was full of hatred.

"You have turn just like them." I said calmly.

"How can I not when those monsters killed my wife! Didn't you know that Sky? No you didn't I never told you." Adrian all but yell at me.

"Yes, I know. How could I not I was there when it happen."

He lost his breath as he look at me with all the misery that he try so hard to forget to hide away from me.

"Then how could you do this? To your father!" Mary screech trying to get her two cents in.

I roll my eyes as I look at her with annoyance.

"This doesn't concern you, Mary." I said before I look at my father.

"How could you still be with them knowing there kind is the reason why your mother…my wife is dead?" He asks with a broken expression as he looks at me.

"I will forever hate the person who kill my mother but just because of one vampire's heartless action that brought agony to me and my family doesn't mean that the race deserves my hatred toward them. They didn't kill my mother…that man did."

"Sky…if you walk out that door then you are not my child anymore. You will mean nothing to me."

"You will do that? To your own child!" Sookie yell angrily making her presence known as she stood next to me.

I look at her as she glares at my father with the utmost hatred in her eyes.

"It's alright Sookie." I whisper to her before she look at me with a small caring smile but she look at me with a worry expression that I regard with a smile of my own before looking at my suppose father. "He never was really my father not after he marry that women next to Steve the bastard."

I look at Eric who was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Lets go." I said quietly before turning around walking toward the grand doors that we lead out of this place.

"Sky, you are no longer my daughter if you walk out that door." Adrian said his voice as if to warn me before my hand can open the door.

"Goodbye, Adrian." I said before I open the door calmly walking through.

I walk outside to find Godric waiting for us patiently, he look at me with a worry expression that I wave off.

"I'm fine. Should we go, I like to get the hell out of here." I said as I roll my eyes in exasperation.

I suddenly felt really tire as I lean against an unsuspecting Sookie for support.

"Sky! Are you okay?" Sookie ask alarm.

I lean heavily against her petite frame that shaking against my petite frame but suddenly I was in Eric's arms as he looks at me with annoyance in his eyes.

"What is the matter with you, women?" Eric asks as look into my eyes.

Despite how tire I am I manage to glare at him that he ignore as he waited for my answer.

"None of your damn business." I hiss annoy before I throw his hands off of me but that was a retarded idea cause I collapse right back into his arms.

"Sky!" Sookie yell in worry but I didn't acknowledge her since my head was killing me.

I look back up at Eric who had a worry expression as he look at me intently.

"You better not move your hands any lower from were there are. I wont have a problem in beating the shit out of you." I said my words mush together since I was barely conscious.

I knew I was barely hanging onto a tread, my head was killing me and my body felt so heavy to me…. oh shit I use up too much of my energy when I lost control with Steve the bastard. I knew I was a little rusty with using my power since I barely use them when I live with Adrian and his wife, but damn. I sigh as I lay my head against Eric's chest now aware that he was holding me bridal style and we were away from the so call church we were in. i heard Eric chuckling no doubt about what i said just a second ago, i smile to myself before I let the darkness consume me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a strange bed that I know for a fact that wasn't mine but before I could actually observe my surroundings Sookie was affront of me with a smile on her face that lit up her eyes. Excited much? I wasn't even sitting up yet.

"Oh, Good your awake." Sookie said as I lightly shove her back so I could sit up.

"What tip you off, Sookie?" I ask sarcastically but she only blow off my sour mood before happily going into a closet.

I sigh as I put my pale hand on my forehead in exasperation still a little tire but I could manage. I look around the strange room noticing all the expensive furniture something I never got to have in my long life.

"Sookie, where are we?" I ask before I look down at myself a instinct I had when I use to live on the streets realizing that my clothes are gone and replace with a t shirt and boy shorts. "And where the hell are my clothes?"

"We are at Godric's house and as for your clothes they are a little dirty so they are being clean." Sookie said before she came out holding a red dress.

"What's that?"

"A dress."

I look at her irritated but she ignores me before putting the dress on the bed with a smile that I don't think is going to go away soon.

"Is it for me?" I ask as I look at the dress.

The dress was beautiful and my type thought it wasn't black it was a hot red number that was strapless lace chiffon dress and I instantly fell in love with it when I touch the nice fabric with my fingers gently.

"Of course. Come on, get ready there is a party going on downstairs in the owner of Godric and everybody are anxious to meet you." She said.

"More like anxious to find out what I am." I muttered as I grab the dress before quickly going to the bathroom.

I quickly freshen up before I put on the dress that fit me perfectly. I came out of the room to find Sookie getting the make up out and hair products and mentally groan.

"Sookie, really?" I groan out as I sat affront of a nice vanity mirror.

"Yes, now be quite. It will only take a minute." Sookie said as she started on my hair.

I zone everything out as Sookie was doing her work trying to ignore the irritation that was building in me when she started on this make over. I like my dark look it works for me and any body that thinks differently can go to hell. Sookie chatted to me as she did her work telling me about her vampire boyfriend bill and a fight she got in earlier while I was unconscious with some slut vampire over her boyfriend. I laugh at that thought sweet Sookie fighting a vampire over her boyfriend it was commercial worthy. I close my eyes letting my senses go just concentrating on my breathing and nothing else, trying to fine a little peace in mind.

"Sky, open your eyes!" Sookie said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I open my eyes and almost didn't recognize the creature in the mirror looking back at me. She look so different with her hair going down in soft waves that frame her face beautifully and her face…it was soft looking with the light make up almost look serene. It was hard to see that this creature is I, I never was the one that look soft.

"Wow." I whisper to myself.

"You like it, don't you?" Sookie ask as she looks at me with a small but nervous smile.

I nodded my head as a yes. I did like it but I suddenly miss my biker jacket that I adore. I sigh as I slip on the black heels that were by the door and easily walking out the door with Sookie close behind. I walk down the stairs to find a small party going on with vampires and mortals. I smile as I look at my surroundings, Godric place is beautiful in a way but I always been attracted to dark places like dark abandon houses or castles but this is all right for a guy.

I look around to find Sookie no longer with me but with a man that seem to be her vampire boyfriend by the way they look at each other…love was clearly in their eyes something I never seen before in my life. I smile to myself before I look into a room where Godric was with Eric hovering behind him, they seem to be in a deep conversation that seem to be turning out to a bad one…now we cant have that.

I walk over to them no one of them noticing me as I walk into the room closing it lightly behind me.

"Godric, where the hell are my clothes?" was the first thing to come out of my mouth even thought I know where they are.

They both look up at me a little annoy that I rudely interrupted their conversation but they held amusement in their eyes especially Eric who was getting an eyeful of my figure in my dress that brought not only amusement in his eyes but also lust. I smirk at him looking directly in his eyes with a raise eyebrow telling him that I caught him ogling and that he should stop but he only smirk at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"My eyes are up here." I said as I pointed to my eyes before glaring at him.

Eric only chuckled at me, I roll my eyes at him before looking at Godric with a smile.

"Nice place you got here, Godric." I said.

"Thanks Sky and you are more than welcome to stay here until you can find a place of your own." Godric offer with a small smile.

My smile instantly vanishes as realize that I don't have a place to call home any more.

"You heard that." I mumbled to my self.

Godric obviously heard me cause he nodded at me gravely while Eric look at me with a unreadable expression but if I look closely I could see the worry in his eyes as he stare at me. It made me smile, at least somebody care.

"It's alright Godric I have a place around here. I have plenty of places around the glob just incase one of my parents die." I explain to them.

"What do you mean?" Eric asks as he looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, Eric you might get what you wanted after all. I'm going to tell you what I am."

I smile at their shock faces.

"Now, my people have been in hiding for years and when we tell are secrets we have to have the utmost trust in the people we are telling to so I have to have your word that you wont tell a soul." I told them gravely.

"Why are you telling us if it's such a secret?" Eric asks me now serious as well as Godric.

"Because…I trust you. I know I just met you guys but I feel like I could trust you and beside if I find out that you have told I can just light your ass on fire."

Godric laugh with a smile on his face properly knowing that I will do it but Eric smirk at me as if as I challenge. I smirk as I raise my palm affront of me as if to give him something but a ball of fire came out of my palm lighting my whole hand up, as the ball got larger. I grin bigger than a Cheshire cat as I look at Eric's shock but slightly marvel gaze as he looks at my hand.

"Don't underestimate me. I wouldn't if I was you." I said cockily before I made that fire vanish slowly since I still was in recovering from my fainting moment.

I sigh as the fire disappears before looking at them.

"Now I'm going to tell you my story, no interrupting cause I'm not going to repeat myself so listen closely." I said calmly as I try to figure out where to begin.

I look at them before I started on my tale.

"My people live and seen things that even you vampire would imagine we live back in the stone age and some people known of us and they have call us many things like angels or guardians but we never really have a name for our self. I was born into a world were I life have no limited, no expiration date as mere mortals have and we have powers like no other. We seem almost perfect to the mortal eye. I was born back in the late fourteen hundreds were my people didn't really expect me. You see, in order to pass on our genes the women of our people have to be impregnate by a mortal in order to conceive a baby of our people but my mother had me with man of our kind. I was never supposed to be alive." I said as calmly as I could but bringing back painful memories that I try to suppress for years was taking a toll on me.

I sigh as I look at my vampires that were looking at me with patients and intrigue expressions.

"Now, my powers were out of control since I toke after my mother and my father power. I could control the elements as well as spirit meaning that I could see ghost if I want to or communicate with the dead and what surprise my people the most was that nothing could really hurt me. We could die but only by the most like most mortal like from injuries but not old age like mortals can. We bleed but with me I could heal before I could really get the feel of the pain. My people couldn't understand me and fear me considering that I was more powerful than any elder that I come across from. I could kill as many people mortal or my kind as well as ant supernatural being out there of a size of an army with a flick of my wrist. I had no control of my power back then they were ruled over by my emotion even with a cry or a small whimper I destroy my house or the next-door neighbors. I was destroying the little secrecy that we had so my people thought it was best to leave me behind, to exile me if you look at it in my side of view. I was only six years old when they left me in the forest by myself so far away that I could find my people scent of the soul. I wasn't like most six year old I could fend for my self and I was smart for my age so my so I found away to have shelter and a family of my own. I use I certain power that I call compulsion I made people that I wanted know what ever I wanted like I told people that I was there daughter, filling in false memories in their heads that I was their child all along. I been doing that for a while including with Adrian and my mom but sometimes I go out on my own when my fake parents die before getting lonely and trying to find a family I could call my own." I explain as best I could.

I look at them to find them looking at me with shock expressions they properly got knock off their wagon finding out that I'm older then them by miles. Eric was about to say something but all of a sudden he tense and so did Godric looking at the door intently. I look at them curious not having super hearing like them I was clueless at what was wrong with them. I went to the door open the door stepping out of the room a little only to stop in my tracks to find a guy with all bunch of bombs attach to his body. I was aware of Eric who was glaring at the guy as he stood affront of me as he touch my hand with his cold pale one as if to make sure that I stay behind him.

I look at the man who look a slight craze his soul was tainted it smell awful.

"This is a message from Steve Newlin and especially to Schuylar that you will rest in peace and hopefully that the sins you have committed that God will have mercy on your soul." He announce to us.

Before he push the button Eric push me to the ground before covering me with his own my head throbbing cause of the fall. The last thing before I let the darkness consume me was the sound of the bomb going off and looking in to Eric's memorizing blue eyes.


End file.
